moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Chris Angel | written by = John Benjamin Martin | produced by = Walter Josten; Jacqueline Kelly; Lesley Oswald; Gary Howsam; Gilles Paquin | music by = Daryl Bennett; Jim Guttridge | cinematography = Curtis J. Peterson | edited by = Marcus Manton | distributed by = Artisan Entertainment Blue Rider Pictures | release date(s) = October 22nd, 2002 Amazon.com; Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002); VHS and DVD release dates. | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001) | followed by = }} Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled is an American horror film of the demonic thriller subgenre. It was directed by Chris Angel and written by John Benjamin Martin based on concepts originally developed by Peter Atkins. The film was produced by Artisan Entertainment and released direct-to-video on October 22nd, 2002. It is the fourth installment in the Wishmaster film series and follows the 2001 movie Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell. Plot Cast Notes * Wishmaster 4, Wishmaster IV and Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled redirects to this page. * The tagline to this film is, "Leave no soul unturned". DVD video release cover. Another tagline is, "Evil has never been so seductive...". * Wishmaster 4 was filmed back to back with its predecessor Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell with only a weekend separating the two. Both films were shot in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. Wikipedia:Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled; Filming * Wishmaster 4 was actually first released in Russia on January 17th, 2002. IMDB; Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Revealed (2002); Release dates * This film premiered in the United Kingdom on June 10th, 2002. IMDB; Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Revealed (2002); Release dates * This is the second film in the Wishmaster series directed by Chris Angel. He also directed ''Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell. * This is also the second film to feature John Novak as the Djinn. He first played the Djinn in Wishmaster 3. In the first two films, the Djinn was played by Andrew Divoff. * Director Chris Angel makes a cameo appearance in the film as a neighbor washing a car. * Released to DVD the same day that Dimension Films released Hellraiser: Hellseeker. * In a scene where the Djinn shows Lisa an illusion of paradise, they are standing on a pond in Assiniboine Park, a notable locale for the city. The Assiniboine Park Pavilion can be seen just above the tree line in the background of the scene. Wikipedia:Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled; Filming * Visual effects producer Pierre Couture of Tube Studios was nominated for the category of Best Visual Effects at the DVD Premiere Awards. IMDB; Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Revealed (2002); Awards See also External Links * * Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords 2000s; 2002; Djinn ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2002/Films Category:October, 2002/Films Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Direct-to-video films Category:W/Films Category:Blue Rider Pictures Category:Chris Angel/Director Category:John Benjamin Martin/Writer Category:John Novak/Actor Category:Chris Angel/Actor